


Is it All a Dream

by Indyjb



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indyjb/pseuds/Indyjb
Summary: Post season 4- Molly has suspicions about the call and after confirming with Greg waits for Sherlock's return. She is surprised when she finds him laying down next to her. To her it is the very best dream she has ever had but is that truly what it is?





	1. Nothing

“You truly are a bastard.” She scoffed.

Nothing was all she heard after she confessed aloud her feelings. Did she expect anything else? He got what he wanted and left her on her own as always. What kind of crewed experiment could he be performing that would need him to shatter her so. She lowered herself to her kitchen floor pulling her knees to her chest letting the tears fall. How many more wasted tears did she have left for this man, if you could even call him that? Out of all the things he has done to her none has made her feel so bare.

However, this time she didn’t let him off the hook so easily. She forced him to say it first and she almost deluded herself to think that the second time he said those words there was an ounce of feeling behind it. Alarming as it was she never thought she would hear him say those words at all to anyone. So why did he? Now that she had time to process the call it all seemed a bit off. Maybe something was wrong. After an unanswered text and call to John and Mrs. Hudson she settled for trying Greg.

He answered on the second ring, “Sorry Molls I just didn’t want to worry you until we had more answers but I guess you’ve heard.” He was trying to hide the worry in his voice.

“Worry me about what, exactly?” she inquired.

“Well after the explosion Mycroft, Sherlock and John have all gone missing. We could confirm that they escaped in time and saved dear old Ms. Hudson who is now recovering at her sisters, but we have no clue where they went off to.” He huffed. It’s typical of Sherlock to keep him in the dark.

“Oh” is all she could manage to let out. Something was wrong, terribly wrong and all she could do now was wait.

“I promise I’ll let you know first thing once I know more, but try to get some sleep. It is getting late. They’ll be fine; he is always fine in the end. No need to fret.” Greg’s kind words gave Molly some reassurance.

Sherlock did always find a way to recover that was true and he would do everything in his power to protect his friend and brother, regardless of what he says out loud about them.

The waiting was dreadful though. Molly decided to shower put on her dressing gown and lay on the couch with a book and phone close to bide the time. She must have fallen asleep when she heard her familiar ring tone alert. Scrambling to find her phone she grabbed it quickly to read the text from Greg. He apologized for taking so long to reply but there were some matters he had to tie up before he could phone, but Sherlock and the others were safe and they were probably heading back to John’s he assumed. Molly let out a sigh of relief. Sherlock was okay. She still didn’t know what that phone call was about but she would deal with that later the most important thing is that he was safe.

As she started to sit up to go to her room she got the eerie feeling she wasn’t alone in her flat anymore. She looked over and there was Sherlock sleeping towards the back of her couch. He must have come in and laid next to her while she slept. He has always came and left her place as he pleased and she didn’t even know if he just always picked the lock to her flat or he somehow acquired his own key. However, this is the first time he joined her while she slept. She wanted to wake him and bombard him with so many questions but he looked exhausted even while sleeping so instead she just rested her head on his chest and went into a restless sleep. When she woke the next day their limbs were intertwined and he held her close to his chest and was stroking her hair.

“hmmm best dream ever” she mumbled to his chest. “I don’t ever want to wake up.”

“Do tell what makes this the best dream ever as you put it?” Sherlock questioned intrigued to discover her answer.

“You” she looked up into his eyes where there was much worry and pain. Those eyes were her window into his world. They always betrayed him. They shined brighter at her revelation.

“Molly, I..” he started to talk but she soon cut him off with a shush.

“Did you just shush me Molly Hooper?” he questioned as she raised her finger to his mouth trying to silence him further.

“Yes your being a prat and ruining my dream by your talking, now shush.” She said while nuzzling her head further into his chest.

“Very well, if this is a dream as you put it at least let me make it memorable.” He said as he lifted his hand up to her cheek and lowered his lips to hers.

His lips were tentative on hers at first but within a second everything changed he started to intensify the kiss with a passion she was sure that he didn’t have within himself. There was no other logical explanation than a dream for him lying next to her, kissing her. He positioned them to where he was on top of her, one hand in her hair the other supporting his weight not to crush her. As he stopped to regain his breath he tenderly caressed her cheek with a look of longing she ached so long for.

“I never want to wake up” her eyes welled up with unshed tears.

“I can see why normally you would think these actions could only occur in a dream, but I can assure you that you are awake.” Sherlock said while pinching her side.

“Ouch! Sherlock, Sher…….lock” Molly started to stutter coming to realization of what is going on. She stood up from the couch, rubbing where he just pinched her and stared at him.

“Yes, Molly. It’s me, here, no dream.” He grabbed her hand leading her to sit next to him on the couch.


	2. Realization

“Sherlock, why are you here? What was that bloody call about and Greg said there was an explosion.” Molly spoke but her word ran together without pause and sounded like a jumbled mess.  

Sherlock sat next to her. Molly could see the anguish in his eyes as he recounted the details from the day before. “I have a sister who apparently I written out of my memories because she killed my best friend when I was a lad and tonight she tried killing John the same way. I watched five people die at the hands of my sister and she had me believe if I didn’t get you to say I love you that she would blow up your flat with you in it.”

“Oh, Sherlock! How Dreadful. What do you need? Should we be here, is it safe?” Molly started to move to get up from the couch but Sherlock wrapped his long slender fingers around her wrist pulling her back down and sitting her closer to him than she was before. His hand stayed wrapped around on her wrist which Molly assumed was because he did not want her to move so everything must be safe now. 

“Everything is perfectly fine. Eurus lied there are no explosives. I went ahead and looked when I arrived while I gathered all of the camera’s she was using to feed footage into Sherrinford.” Sherlock divulged.

“Camera’s here? Why, howwww loooong?” Molly quavered with fear and embarrassment consuming her. This was her home. Her sanctuary to find out someone has been watching her turned her stomach.

“I would say based off the camera’s model and location at least a month.” Sherlock stated in an intoned manner giving Molly the information she needed. Sherlock continued his account.

“Molly the cameras are an irrelevant part of the story now. I have removed them and they are no longer in service. It appears my sister was watching you to deduce your behavior on how you would handle my request. Of course, she knew within minutes that you would require me to say it first but she would need to display you on screen for her experiment which is why the surveillance continued.”  Sherlock’s hand tentatively moved from her wrist to the top of her hand which if it was anyone else she would have taken it as a comforting gesture. All thought of freaking out about the camera’s ceased and now all Molly could think about was the feel of his hand over her own. Surely he just did this so he could continue on with his explanation knowing it would change her train of thought but not really knowing how his presence always affected her.

“So she forced you to call me?” Molly muddled. “Why?”

“She was completing an experiment. Ascertaining that I repressed and rewrote the memories of her killing my friend she evaluated me for other situations I was avoiding to see if I would continue to I avert myself from feeling any sort of emotion. I had to decide between Mycroft and John as well, which obviously I decided to kill Mycroft. Nonetheless, he didn’t make it easy for me by pretending to act like a prick so I would have no other choice to shoot him. Instead I tried to kill myself which Eurus stopped by shooting me with a tranquilizer.”

“So she didn’t want you to die just the ones around you?” Molly assessed from the details Sherlock had told her.

“I am under the impression I am her favorite toy” Sherlock croaked.

Molly didn’t care if she was going to be pushed away. She just wanted to provide him comfort even if it was unwanted. She lifted her arms wrapping them around Sherlock’s neck and moved in closer to hug him properly pressing her head to the side of his neck. As expected Sherlock’s body froze from the initial contact his hand moved up to Molly’s shoulders she was preparing herself for the break in contact trying not to be selfish by taking in a deep breath of his scent. However, he surprised her by taking his hands from her shoulders and slowly moved them across her back returning the embrace.

“I don’t delete anything about you. That should have been obvious to me a long time ago. In times of trouble you’re a guide in my mind palace. However, I am certain that you are better off without me. That sentiment can only be disastrous for both of us. You deserve happiness and that is something I know I can’t offer you, not in the way it is meant to be. Not in the way you deserve.” He whispered with finality in her ear then moved his hands to push her away. She knew he would push her away. 

“Don’t I get a say, Sherlock? I tried to have a relationship and not be hung up on you; no I mean, forget you. Of course, you weren’t around so it was easier, but what I really liked about Tom was more about his appearance than his mind. He reminded me of you a bit, but our relationship felt so empty on my part. I am only happy when you are near and I don’t want to try to fool myself with trying with anyone else anymore. I decided that I will have to just settle with us being friends and that was that, but now you are saying I am better off without you which would imply you have some sort of feeling towards me that are beyond platonic.” Molly couldn’t help the blush that arose in her cheeks. These were not the types of words you discussed with Sherlock Holmes. Yet, her decision was still fresh. It occurred after she was asked on a date yesterday and Molly not truly understanding why she turned the bloke down. After some soul searching she discovered that she would never get over her infatuation with Sherlock and it was just unfair to continue to try to date. Her realization had her crying over her lost future of marriage and children.

“When did you make this decision?” Sherlock inquired.

“Recently” Molly prevaricated.

“Molly, please! When did you make your revelation?” Sherlock voice was strained as he begged her for an answer.

“Yesterday” Molly stated with defeat. When she made her decision she had no means of telling anyone especially Sherlock. Now all she wanted to do was run and hide in her bed. She knew how pitiful she sounded. She definitely didn’t want to look at Sherlock, but his hand moved under her chin moving her face his direction. He just stared at her, eyes moving back and forth rapidly she figured he was trying to deduce and work out scenarios in his head, of what she was unsure. Probably trying to figure out how to stop this rather intimate moment with the least amount of awkwardness, ever since the Christmas party she noticed he is a little more careful on the words he chooses with her.

His close proximity was becoming overwhelming. She had to move away before she did something daft like kiss him. As she raised her arm to move his hand away from her chin she thought for a split second there was panic in his features but it was immediately replaced with a grin. When she tried pushing down his arm he made no effort to lower his hand. Instead he moved his hand from cupping her chin to her cheek and leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Her mind was on overload. This is something she fantasized about so many times but as she tried to gather her bearings to respond to the kiss it was too late and Sherlock started to pull back and pressed his forehead against hers.

“You said you wanted to know why I am here, Molly. I am here because I love you. You knew the second time I said it I meant it which is why you said it back. I convinced myself feelings were unnecessary and that I never wanted a relationship, the thought still seems a bit superfluous, but I can’t forsee a future without you in it and your happiness means a lot to me. I am willing to make an effort at it if you are still willing to have me. Just bear in mind that this will not be any easy journey I am undoubtedly going to fail at it many.” Sherlock wasn’t able to finish Molly climbed on top of him taking his mouth in hers finally running her hands through his hair to pull him closer.

Sherlock again froze at the sudden contact. Molly knew physical contact was not something he was accustomed to and she knew she should start off slow but her body craved him. She started to wonder if he ever had sex, perhaps even with that women he identified naked on the slab. Her mind tried to forget those thoughts. She was trying to remind her self she was getting everything she ever wanted. That he was here with her now but she failed and the thoughts kept creeping up.

“Yes as an adolescent. It was out of curiosity nothing more. Never with her, I came close but I determined it wasn’t worth the risk.” He said short breathed before returning to kiss her more. His strong arms moved to her backside pressing her closer to him. He pressed his tongue between her lips never breaking the kiss as he moved them to where she was sitting against the couch and he was on his knees in front of her. He took her dressing gown off dropping it on the floor a surprised expression crossed his face. She decided to wear her silk nightdress to bed last night with nothing under it besides her pants. Sherlock slowly moved his hands to her thighs caressing the fabric as he squeezed her thighs. He gathered the fabric at the bottom and slowly rolled it up her legs. Molly lifted her bum off the couch to assist as Sherlock continued to raise the night dress off her body.

“Another time I would like to experiment with different fabrics against your skin, but not today” Sherlock avowed as he moved his hands to her pants pulling them off Molly’s body. She felt exposed and wanted to cover her breasts but Sherlock’s gaze had her in a trance. She thought briefly she saw lust but before she could process the thought more he moved closer recapturing her lips in another kiss. She started to fumble with the buttons of his shirt until she was able to free him from the entrapment then she broke away from his lips not being able to resist looking down at his chest. Biting her lip she sighed. Sherlock chortled and broke her view as he lowered his mouth to her left breast. He sucked slowly moving his tongue in circles as his right hand moved around her right breast. At first he gave it a gentle squeeze and rested his hand below it in a motion that seemed like he was weighing it. He then switched now her right was in his mouth doing the same motions to her left breast. He kissed his way back up to her mouth both hands now on her mounds. He started to slightly squeeze her nipples between his thumb and forefinger applying pressure in slow increments. At the same time he pressed his hips that were still covered with his trousers against her hot wet center. He continued this sweet torture until Molly was on the brink of an orgasm.

“I am much more fascinated with your body than I thought I would be.” Sherlock moaned into her mouth. Molly at first wanted to push Sherlock away hurt by his honesty but he continued. “Not that I wasn’t fascinated before when I was repressing my emotions. It’s just I can see myself wanting to get lost in you for hours maybe days.”

“Days” Molly mouthed trying to wrap her brain around that this man who she has wanted for so long was mentioning. Not only did he confirm that there would be another time but it appeared he wanted to shag for days.

“Yes Molly now that I have a taste for you I have no intentions of letting you go until we are both satisfied. Now if you’ll excuse me I have more exploring to do.” He grunted kissing on her neck, biting and nipping at her neck. He pressed down on her chest so that her body was on the back of the couch while he worked down kissing to her navel. Sherlock then firmly took her ankles lifting her legs up so that her feet were flat against the cushions, his hands moved up towards her thighs spreading her legs apart. Molly let her head fall back savoring his touch. She desperately wanted him to take his time so she could commit to memory the way he was making her feel but she also needed relief and soon. He moved his hand towards her slit slowly moving his finger up and down. His long finger slid into her and Molly couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips.

“Molly you are so……wet. Are you usually this….aroused?” Molly noticed that Sherlock’s face was cocked to one side as he inquired about her arousal. She smiled knowing that he was trying to search for common terms to ensure he didn’t put her off. She wouldn’t normally feel comfortable talking about previous partners while in the middle of foreplay, but Sherlock’s inquisition is only so he can learn more about her so she told him the truth.

“It usually takes more effort on their end. It’s just that all my senses are overwhelmed, because it’s yooouuu.” Molly moaned as Sherlock moved his finger in and out of her one more time before lifting his fingers to his mouth. Watching him sucking her juices of his fingers was the most erotic thing she ever seen. Her face mixed between awe and desire when she noticed Sherlock was starting to lower his mouth towards her quim. He pressed his tongue against her the bottom of her lips and slowly and agonizingly worked his way to her clit. He took a few more licks before his finger found her entrance again. He was starting to suck on her clit his finger pumping in and out of her when she started to orgasm. Sherlock didn’t stop his ministrations but instead worked his tongue to lap up all of her juices until she orgasmed another time begging for him to stop.

“Please stop. I can’t take no more.” Molly panted pressing Sherlock’s face away.

“I take it that means intercourse as well.” Sherlock wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and moved to get up.

“oh no you don’t” Molly grabbed Sherlock’s trousers, undid them and pushed them down off his body. Once his member was free Molly was shocked to see how hard and solid it was. She just couldn’t imagine she had Sherlock naked, he was hard for her and they were going to shag.

“But I thought you couldn’t take no more?” Sherlock demurred.

“You deduced wrong for once. I will never have my fill of you.” Molly smirked as she sat up pushing Sherlock to the floor. As she moved to straddle him he watched her cautiously eyes darting around.

“You ready?” Molly inquired feeling like she needed his permission before she continued.

“Yes” Sherlock swallowed. Molly sensed he was a bit nervous so she took her time grabbing his cock and leading it to her entrance. Once she was aligned she slowly lowered herself down his length. Sherlock’s eyes closed but his hand reached up to grab her hips. She took this as a que to continue once he started to raise her up with his hands. Although Molly just came she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold out for long and understandably neither would Sherlock. She continued to ride him, enjoying the pleasure she was receiving and relishing in the grip he had on her hips everytime she would lower herself back down. Her paced picked up as she came closer to release.

“Molly.. I can’t. Ohhh….ugghhhh. Please” Sherlock growled and that was the final piece of Molly’s undoing. She called out his name as she forcefully rocked against him until her orgasm subsided. She collapsed on his chest their breaths ragged. His arms came up to hold her.

The moment felt perfect for Molly. None of her fantasies came close to the real thing, but then it dawned on her that they totally didn’t use protection. Her body froze. “Shit!” Molly bellowed.  

“What, are you having regrets? Was I not everything you expected or have you realized we had intercourse without protection and you are ovulating?” Sherlock was having a bit of fun with her. She wanted to be angry with him but was more gobsmacked that he already deduced why she was freaking out and didn’t understand why he wasn’t alarmed.   

“Well yes. Oh sorry, only to the lack of protection. I am not having any regrets. None at all and you were more than anything I would have ever expected” Molly rambled.

“Good” Sherlock stated with finality.

“Good you say, so you are not mildly freaked out right now that I could get pregnant?”

“No” Sherlock said decisively.

“Why?” Molly said bemused.

“As you could tell with every decision to get closer to you tonight I ran through the possible outcomes in my head. I determined that I didn’t mind at all the prospect of you having my child.” Sherlock confessed.

“This won’t be normal at all will it?” Molly chuckled.

“Did you expect or want anything else?” Sherlock questioned.

“No” Molly admitted. This is what she wanted and she couldn’t believe she finally got it and so much more.


End file.
